


New Beginnings

by Ink_Gypsy



Category: Glee
Genre: 3 Sentence Ficathon, Glee - Freeform, M/M, prompt fics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-04
Updated: 2014-01-04
Packaged: 2018-01-07 12:02:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1119602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ink_Gypsy/pseuds/Ink_Gypsy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When it comes to their relationship, Blaine and Kurt find New York City a world away from Lima.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Three Sentence Ficathon 2013, hosted at Live Journal by Caramelsilver during the month of December 2013.
> 
> Prompt from Harmonylover: Glee, Kurt/Blaine, New beginnings in New York

They walked down Broadway holding hands, so happy to be together that when they stopped at the corner, waiting for the traffic light to change, they shared a spontaneous kiss. Out of habit, they looked around, expecting to see people staring at them and preparing themselves for the barrage of insults they were all too used to hearing when two gay men were openly affectionate with each other, but to their amazement, no one on the street paid them the slightest attention. They might have traveled only a little over five hundred miles from Lima, but standing on this bustling New York City street, Blaine and Kurt felt as if they'd arrived on another planet.


End file.
